


Fireproof

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mabel feels like she’s home at last.





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Mabel’s been back for a whole hour when she sees her first phoenix. Perching atop the Mystery Shack, it preens in the sunlight, making querulous sounds of confusion. Its feathers catch every ray of light, every tone of honey, gold, and cinnamon as it flutters. She calls for Soos, but he’s busy inside, happily leading people through the tour; she can hear the shrieks of happy tourists he’s entertaining.

For proof’s sake, she takes a picture.

When it breathes out a puff of fire that singes the bow on her bright green sweater, Mabel feels like she’s home at last.


End file.
